


A list of Grievances

by mailux



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/M, First Times, Forced Exhibitionism, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Melkor is creepy, Multi, Oneshot collection, Size Kink, Whump, bad times, dubcon, face fucking, female mairon, melkor is a chad, melkor no, melkor's long tongue, mentioned torture, oh boy, reluctance, so much abuse, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailux/pseuds/mailux
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring the anggang and a gaggle of ocs.These are in no real order.PLEASE heed the warnings.





	1. Devotion

Mairon knelt before the throne of her Dark King, burning with adoration and anticipation. Her lord gazed down at her, no emotion visible on his face. Finally, he sighed and asked, "Do you know why I asked you here, Mairon?"  
"N-no, my Lord..." She did not meet his gaze. Melkor stooped down and tilted her chin up with a finger. She gasped, but still did not look him in the eye.  
"There's something I need you to do for me, pet." He murmured before grasping her hair and forcing her to meet his gaze.  
"Anything, my Lord." Mairon promised, trembling under his powerful glare. He released his hold on her and she looked up at him adoringly, no longer refusing to meet his eyes.  
"Such a good maia." He cooed. She shivered with pleasure at his words as he sat down and beckoned her closer. She crawled to his feet and waited for his orders. Chuckling at her eagerness, he pet her hair gently and and smirked as he spread his legs to make room for the little maia. He pulled her by the neck between his legs and with one hand, undid the tie keeping his length in his pants. His cock lazily sprung up in front of her face.  
"My Lord?" She stared at his cock, blushing hotter than ever. "What do I.. I've never.." She stuttered.  
"Really?" Melkor laughed once more, incredulous. "And here I thought..." he trailed off before shaking his head and shrugging. "Use your mouth." He stroked her hair with one hand, his cock with the other and smirked at her still confused look. "Why not start by kissing it, precious? Suck the head, down the length..." Melkor drawled lazily. Mairon nodded faintly and bowed her head to behold the gift presented by her master.  
She took a shuddering breath and gently took it in one hand, kissing the tip tenderly before licking it. She glanced up at Melkor, who was still petting her head casually. She nervously looked back down and took the head into her mouth, suckling gently as she stroked the length of her master's cock.  
Melkor groaned. "Such a good maia. Such a good girl." Mairon moaned around his cock and looked up at him, teary eyed and blushing. He growled and suddenly pushed her head all the way down, forcing his length down her throat. She choked and gagged and tried to push herself up, but he had a firm grip on her hair. "Such a good maia for me." Mairon whimpered and whined, begging for air as Melkor violently fucked her throat. She found herself grinding on her master's boot without realizing it, though Melkor certainly noticed.  
"So cute, so desperate for me, aren't you, little one?" Mairon moaned incoherently around him with a hint of irritation. He suddenly shoved her back, smirking down as she gasped for air, glaring up at him, her eyes holding hints of fear and even still, love. "You did so well, little maia." He cooed down at her. "Let's try something else." he gazed down at her, the desire to dominate and possess obvious on his face. He hummed and beckoned her over with a finger. "Come sit on my cock, precious." Mairon froze and tilted her head. "I..." "Come now." She slowly crawled over to him once more and hesitated. Melkor tsked and hoisted her up by her neck with one hand, ripping her leggings off with the other. Mairon gasped and tried to cover herself reflexively as Melkor laughed. "Modesty doesn't suit you, sweetling." With that, he positioned the tip of his cock at her dripping slit and pushed in, taking her innocence.  
"Mel-" She cut herself off with a shriek.  
"So wet for me, precious. So needy and weak with desperation." Melkor laughed. The inexperienced maia cried out in pleasure and no small amount of pain as she was stretched beyond her limit by her master.  
"It hurts..." Mairon sobbed. "Please, I-" She was interrupted by her lord pressing his lips to her swollen ones before moving down and kissing and sucking her soft neck. She mewled and whimpered and squirmed as her master grabbed her by her thighs and bounced her on his cock, still ravaging her neck with his cruel, smug mouth.  
Melkor laughed as his maia struggled to accommodate him. Her hands groped for something to hold on to, eventually ending up clawing at his back, leaving bloody, ragged trails. Mairon clenched around him desperately, overwhelmed with the conflicting sensations. It was too much..! She quickly went limp as her orgasm hit her brutally, but her vala caught her and propped her up, continuing his assault.  
"So sweet, so innocent." She'd laugh at the irony if she could. He growled as he bit down on her neck, finally reaching his climax inside. Mairon shivered and whined as his cold fluid coated her warm inner walls, flooding her. She leaned against him and trembled uncontrollably as she literally steamed from the overexertion. "My precious Mairon."


	2. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poor maia OC gets felt up on the throne

Airanis weakly struggled against the vala's iron grip as she sat on his lap. "Why are you squirming, dove?" He pulled her back against him by her wings, causing the little bell on her collar to jingle.   
"This is embarrassing..," Airanis whimpered as she tried to cover herself. "it leaves nothing to the imagination..." She teared up, humiliated. "Why does it have to be transparent..?"   
Melkor laughed at her embarrassment and nuzzled her hair. "You just look so darling." He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held her chin in the other. Airanis looked at him, teary eyed and blushing, not amused. "Come now, don't be like that..." He leaned down and captured her lips in a possessive kiss.   
She whimpered into his mouth and pulled back. "This is wrong, please-"   
The vala growled and pulled her back into the kiss. Despite herself, she moaned into it and hesitantly, delicately kissed him back. He released her from his grasp and slid his hands down her body, gliding down her waist, hips, thighs. She gave a shuddering, shaky gasp and allowed herself to lose her hands in his hair. "Mel-" His hands trailed back up her thighs, dangerously close to her exposed sex, when-

A cough. "Uh, my lord?" Some nameless balrog interrupted. Airanis found herself to be oddly... disappointed. She whined in fear and pressed herself against the vala's chest, trying to hide. Melkor smirked and held her close. It was a victory for him.


	3. Corridors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same maia gets fucked silly in a hallway  
> she's nameless here, for reasons

The maia's keens could be faintly heard through the hall. Pinned against the wall with one hand, the smaller one breathed shaky gasps as the taller one worked his hand between her legs and ravaged her pale neck with his teeth. "M...Mai-aah!" Her cry was cut short as he delicately but decisively bit down on her throat.  
Her hips shook and bucked as he mercilessly rubbed her through her robe. Mairon chuckled breathlessly, "If you're not quiet, you'll get us caught. Not that I'm opposed to that."  
The little maia whimpered and bit her lip, trying desperately to stay silent. He laughed once more before releasing his grasp on her and claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. She gasped into the kiss and grasped the front of his robes desperately as his hands roamed down her chest to her waist before ripping her dress from the neckline down.  
She yelped upon feeling the cold air suddenly hit her overheated skin and gazed up at him with heavy, helpless eyes. "You're-" he dove upon her kiss-swollen lips. "so sweet, so tender and pliant and-" Mairon slid his hand between her legs as his other wrapped gently around her throat, and chuckled again. "dripping for me."  
The other mewled as he dipped a finger inside her, then two. She looked up at him with teary eyes, "Pl- Mairon, please, I-" She cut herself off with a soft moan as he curled his fingers inside her. His other hand squeezed around her slim neck as he forced his way into her mouth once again. She grasped his wrist limply in both hands and though she didn't need to breathe, enjoyed the heavy sensation that only made it all more intense.  
Her petal-soft thighs trembled as he skillfully pressed into her softest, innermost spot. He pulled back from the kiss, "I'm going to take you right here, little angel. I'm going to mark you," he squeezed her throat a little tighter as he growled, "fill you with my seed, make you *mine.*"  
"Mairon, please, I-" She managed to gasp out. "I can't take anymore," She sobbed as she reached her climax. She screamed out when it hit only to be stifled by another feverish, frantic kiss. The world went white around her as she cried and whimpered into his mouth, clinging to him like her life depended on it as she rode out her orgasm.  
Basking in the afterglow, the angel panted and went limp, her soft frame quivering under his hands. She mewled softly as he removed his drenched fingers, nectar dripping down her shaking thighs and glistening on his fingers as he sucked it off. "So sweet, little dove." He purred. She flushed hotter than she thought was possible as he smirked down at her, his ardor-filled eyes meeting her teary, exhausted ones.  
She felt his lips on her bruised neck before she could begin to drift off, "we're not done, pet." She gave a weak cry as he bit into her neck, lapping up the blood that pooled out. "All mine, now, all mine."  
"Yours..," she whispered softly back. " 'm yours." She held onto him, gripping his robes dizzily.  
"You want me, precious?" he smirked into her neck and rubbed his thumb against her clit.  
She squeaked and bucked into his hand. "Please," she wailed, "take me, please, I need you, ple-" He interrupted her with a ravenous kiss and he plunged his dick into her wetness without warning. She screamed into his mouth once more, overwhelmed and impaled by his size.  
Her pleasure swelled as he wasted no time beginning his assault on her, her tightness given no time to acclimate, ached and throbbed in a twisted combination of pain and pleasure. He held her tight against him as he filled her far more than she could reasonably handle. She sobbed and shook, still overly sensitive from her previous climax. She cried out once more upon feeling the Dark Lord's seed spill and burn inside her, effectively sending her over the edge.  
It proved to be too much for her, for as soon as her climax was over, she was lost to the world. The cruel maia pulled out, and in an uncharacteristically tender mood, wrapped her in his cloak, safely nestled against his warm body.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pwp lol have fun

Her delicate skin bruised as she was forced to her knees in a bow in front of the dark lord. Airanis trembled, unable to look away from the ground. The great enemy laughed to himself, waving away the orcs who dragged her in, and put a hand on her head. "Airanis..." he drew out the s, sounding much like a snake. Melkor grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back, forcing her to look at him. "My little dove," he cooed, "how I've missed you."  
Her cloud white dress was stark against the cold black stone and offered little protection from the chilling bite of the room, and more pressingly, of Melkor.

Airanis whimpered, not used to feeling pain of any sort. Tears gathered in her wide eyes as she looked up at him. "please don't hurt me..." She shivered from fear as well as the cold. He laughed once more and stood, releasing her hair and instead deigning to grab her by the neck. Airanis hung limply as tears streaked down her blushing cheeks. "Oh, I would never truly hurt you, dove." Her wings fluttered uselessly as he began walking somewhere, but Airanis could not see, for her vision was going dark and everything was so... fuzzy.

When she woke, Airanis found herself laying in a rather luxurious bed, snug in the aforementioned lord's embrace. She instantly stiffened, drawing his attention. "There you are, little darling." She flinched as he thumbed her cheek gently. Airanis forced herself to look away from his gaze, almost entranced, and whispered, "What are you going to do..?" 

Melkor's hand traveled down her face, neck, lingering on her waist, and down to her hip, where he gently squeezed. "Do not fret, sweet dove, you'll enjoy it." He muttered before flipping her onto her back and forcing himself between her legs. Airanis yelped in alarm at the sudden manhandling, "wh-what are y-" she cut herself off with a breathless gasp as Melkor rubbed a few fingers over her panty-covered slit. He chuckled before moving his head down to gently lick at the fabric before ripping it off altogether with his sharp teeth. Airanis shrieked at the sudden cold before once again lapsing into gasps and moans as the dark lord licked up her slit, tongue circling her pearl. He laughed against her, mercilessly sucking and kissing her clit, only ever stopping to dive his tongue into her, farther than what should be possible. His darling victim squirmed and writhed in the throes of pleasure, even more inexperienced with this than she was with pain. The vala roughly grabbed her hips and rose up to his knees before lifting her up, her legs over his shoulders, so he could continue his sinful ministrations.

The tiny maia yelped as his cold tongue invaded her folds. Her hands scrambled for something, anything, to hold on to, eventually settling for the sheets under her. She threw her head back, sobbing in pleasure, unable to form words. Her body shook and shivered as his tongue darted in and out, sucking and writhing inside her. With a little mewl, Airanis tensed around him and reached her climax, soaking his tongue and lips. She shuddered for a moment more before losing consciousness once again, overwhelmed by the unholy pleasure that the dark one somehow gave her. As she drifted off, Airanis heard her captor chuckle, "Sweet dreams, my darling Airanis."

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll format this someday


End file.
